


Safe in your Arms

by JaredSamalecki



Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki has nightmares, Magic, Nightmares, Protective Loki (Marvel), Romantic Fluff, True Love, You need a hug, lokis there, you have nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredSamalecki/pseuds/JaredSamalecki
Summary: Requested - anon - Please could you write a loki imagine with the prompts (mentioned below) were they get together and it’s just fluff. Thank you!Prompts - Your hair is so soft and you make me feel safer than I have in a long time
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Tumblr Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419061
Kudos: 50





	Safe in your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Want to request something? Leave a comment or head over to my tumblr. Prompt lists can be found in my bio at https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay safe everyone!

You wondered around the tower alone after waking for the third time that night after deciding that you just weren’t going to get any sleep. These nightmares had started only two weeks ago, shortly after you and the rest of the Avengers had dealt with a witch who used her talents to push your worst thoughts, memories and visions onto you. As a result you had frozen in fear on the battlefield and ended up with a broken arm and a concussion, as well as the nightmares. 

You’d taken to walking the empty tower as a distraction, talking to JARVIS or sitting near the window and watching the city bustle with life no matter the time. Any distraction to not focus on the nightmares. Of course you could never banish the memory, your family being killed in order for you to corporate, to use your powers and become an experiment to the men in lab coats who had no problems poking at your brain. Even though you were eventually saved and put in a school that helped you use your powers and educated you, the damage was done.

“Fancy seeing you here.” A voice murmured, jolting you from your thoughts. You turned around to see Loki leaning against the door frame, looking relaxed in a pair of dark green sweatpants and a fitted black t shirt.

That’s another thing that had become a regular part of your night time routine. Loki. He too wondered the tower at night when everyone else was sleeping, or pulling an allnighter in the lab in Tony and Bruce’s case.

“Hey, Loki.” You greeted, a tired smile making its way onto your face.

“Night terrors again, darling?” He asked, stepping into the room and taking a seat on the floor next to you.

Thor had brought Loki to the tower four or so months ago, pleading that he was the victim, that the attack was part of a bigger plan. It turned out what Thor said was true and the Avengers were working to find the threat. Loki was granted a safe space within the tower, though that didn’t mean every Avenger was thrilled with the development. You however had taken to Loki quite well, you hadn’t been with the Avengers during the attack on New York but you had witnessed it and tried to help out with civilians, it’s how you were suddenly on the Avengers radar.

“Unfortunately.” You told him, voice soft so not break the peaceful atmosphere surrounding the two of you.

“If only you’d let me help.” Loki had been offering to help you sleep, using his magic to keep the nightmares away but, as much as you trusted the God, you’d had enough people poking at your head to last you a lifetime.

“I appreciate it, I do, but some thing are better left to heal naturally.” He’d heard the same variation of no a thousands times from you and each time still he rolled his eyes but the same fond smile always followed.  
“Foolish mortal.” He grumbled but the affection was clear in his voice.

For months the two of you had flirted, at first it was the playful, friendly sort of flirting, but overtime it turned into something more. The two of you were more than happen to let things progress naturally, both knowing what the endgame would be. For now, the small touches, sneaked glances and flirting was enough. 

“Why’re you up?” You asked, moving to lay your head on his shoulder, missing the way he glanced down at you with a soft smile that seemed to be reserved only for you.

“The same reason as you, dear Y/N.” Loki had shared with you some small memories from his time on Asgard since the attack and his time with the titan the Avengers were currently tracking. Though you knew little, it was enough to know Loki was truly hurt.

“I wish I could do something to help.” You turned your head slightly to look up at the God when you hear him chuckle.

“Darling, you do much more than you know to help me.” The sincerity in his voice had you sitting up, looking at him with a confused expression.

Loki was a strong man, he had stood firm in positions most Gods would crumble under. He had lied and tricked his way through life but right now, looking at you as you sat before him, he could not resist. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours, not letting him doubt himself for even a second for fear of ruining this. He felt you smile into the kiss and raised his hand to your cheek as yours went around his neck, playing with the long locks of hair.

Eventually, and after a few more shared kisses, the two of you pulled back, smiling dumbly at one another. 

“Your hair is so soft.” You told him breathlessly causing Loki to laugh softly as he drew you close to him.

“You, my darling, make me feel safer than I have in a long time.” Loki mumbled before pressing his lips against yours once more. 

The two of you sat in the living room, cuddled close together and at some point Loki magicked a blanked into being.

That’s how the rest of the Avengers found the two of you in the morning, Thor grinned at the sleeping form of his friend and brother, knowing he hadn’t seen Loki smile so much since they were much younger and things were less complicated.

It was about time the trickster was truly happy and you deserved that happiness to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Again feel free to request something, I'm on lockdown like the rest of you so I have nothing else to do now that uni has finished.
> 
> You can request with your own prompts or use my prompt lists.
> 
> https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/


End file.
